otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Light
right|thumb|300px The Light is the benevolent half of the duality of forces inherant within the world around those that inhabit the Empire of Fastheld, the Wildlands, and everything contained upon the world that Dragons call Sho'drakar. The Light is a universal metaphor, as well a literal manifestation, for all that is inherently good within the world. Unlike the Shadow, the Light is designated as a divine force that can cause no wrong and can only be used to benefit those who require its aid, either directly or indirectly. However, also like the Shadow, very little is understood about just what the Light actually is. In fact, there is even less known about the Light than there is the Shadow, due to the unusual fact that manifestations of the Light in both People (those who are Sunkissed) and events are relatively rare. Although the number of people who are Shadow Touched is not a vast percentage, those who are Sunkissed are even fewer. It is unclear as to why there is such an imbalance between the proverbial forces of Good and Evil, although some may claim that all people - be they Untainted or not - are intrinsically good to start with, and as such there is less of a need for the Light to show itself in a more direct fashion. Others claim that the Untainted are in fact blessed by the Light to begin with, although not in a manner that is the same as those who are Sunkissed. Despite (or perhaps because) of its absence, the Light remains revered as a central concept of justice, affection, love, and hope, in nearly every culture and race that inhabit Fastheld and the Wildlands. There has never been a recorded incident of the Light directly causing harm or upset to any person in known history, yet many instances of it bringing about salvation and redemption to all that it touches. Thus, the general consensus, usually held by all, is that the Light is a positive force in the world, and one that has no equal. Those who adhere to the conceptual morality that the Light influences are considered to be upstanding citizens and people, while those who are blessed with the Sun's Kiss are heralded as champions of virtue and divine compassion, seeking to keep the Shadow at bay and the light of truth shining for all. Interpretations *The Imperials of the Empire of Fastheld vanguard the near universal belief that the Light is a force of unquestionable purity and divine good. Where the Shadow corrupts, the Light cleanses. Where the Shadow brings damnation, the Light offers redemption. While the Shadow may forsake all, the Light strives to assure that such an event never comes to pass. There are some variations between the concept of the Light in a literal and metaphorical context between the "Imperial Cult" and the (former but still widely upheld) teachings of the Church of True Light, but these are usually so slight as to be ignored. *The Church of True Light itself was both the biggest advocate and the biggest detractor of attitudes towards the Light within Fastheld. The zealotry of the Sun's Keep Scourges after the year 500 ATA up to the dissolution of the Church late in 626 ATA did much to damage the perceptions of the Light as the Church attempted to represent it with a small - yet important - demographic of Fastheld. *The officers of the former Emperor's Blades are known to have taken exceptional offense at the portrayal of the Light by Shadowscourges, leading to the rise of the Imperial Cult and a much less militant view of faith within the Nobility via connections to the Military. Overall, however, the Light as a faith has not suffered much because of the actions of the Church, with the zealotry being considered an entirely 'human' state of affairs rather than something triggered by manipulation from divine powers. *The Imperial Wildlanders of Crown's Refuge share many of the beliefs that their counterparts within Fastheld do. However, exposure to the Wildlands has instilled a somewhat more pragmatic view of the Light that has much in common with the ideals of the Imperial Cult, due in part to their lack of contact with the Church of True Light. *The Syladris of Crown's Refuge fervently admire the Light above all else. Though they believe in the balance of all things, and that the Light is the counterpart to the Shadow and that both cannot exist without the other to balance them, adoration of the Light is absolute. However, unlike the Imperials of Fastheld and the Wildlands, the Syladris have anthropomorphized the Light in the image of a White Dragon. This is both a literal and metaphorical manifestation in equal measure. *The Imperials of Ebonhold have reportedly forsaken the Light entirely. *The Dragons do not speak of the Light often, although it is suspected that the Light remains a guiding force for them all the same. *The Halaghi have no concept of the Light, and - as with the Shadow - seem oblivious to the various influences that the force may have upon the Wildlands as a whole. Light